fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest!
Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. A simple matchmaking attempt from Mirajane gives Lucy a lot of trouble. Now, love is in the air as Lucy thinks that Natsu has secret feelings for her, but her incorrect thoughts lead her to disappointment. Summary On a typical day in Fairy Tail, Lucy is seating in front of the counter of the bar while sighing that she's bored. Mirajane, who's cleaning dishes, asks why doesn't she go take a job. Lucy replies that Natsu wants to take a little break, which Mirajane told her that she can take one alone or go with somebody else. Lucy wants to, but she's on Natsu's team, so she feels obligated to respect Natsu's decision. At that point, Mirajane notices that they get along really well as if they are a "couple in love", which Lucy immediately denies. Mirajane further teases Lucy saying that Natsu may actually have feelings for Lucy. Lucy glances towards Natsu and sees a scene where Natsu and Happy are pretending to be Ninjas. Lucy then tells Mirajane that even if he's interested, she still won't accept him. Yet, Mirajane replies that they could be a really nice couple. As Lucy walks home, she denies the fact and wishes that Mirajane didn't say weird things like that. At her home, Lucy sees that Natsu is trespassing in her house again. She then yells at him for showing up at people's house without permission. Natsu tells Lucy that she has something important to tell her, while Lucy states that he must really like her house. The word "Like", however, all of the sudden popped up in her mind, along with the conversation between her and Mirajane had just moments ago. Blushing and backed to a wall, Lucy trembles as she tells Natsu to go out. Natsu tells her to hold on and listen to what he has to say, but Lucy screams at Natsu to get out, which scares him quite a bit. Natsu comments that she's quite moody today as he leaves from the window, Lucy tells him to leave from the front door. At that point, Lucy's heart is pounding quite loud and she wonders what's going on. The next day at the guild, Lucy is reading a book while eating a chocolate bar. Natsu shows up very suddenly behind her and holds her by the shoulder while asking if she's feeling better. Lucy, however, is shocked and potentially chokes a bit. She pushes Natsu away and tells him not to touch her all of the sudden and left with a red face. As she walks away, she thinks that she is thinking about this too much. Lucy then overhears the conversation between Krev and Nighi that Natsu likes someone and keeps saying things like he wants to see her. She immediately thinks that it is her and wonders what to do. As her heart beats loudly, Lucy keeps on thinking about her relationship with Natsu. Her imagination, however, interrupts her thought and "beautifies" Natsu. Lucy tries to tell her imagination to knock it off, the imagination continues and imagines them as the perfect couple, making Lucy on the verge of insanity. Natsu finally gets Lucy's attention, and tells her that he wants to say something important to her tonight. Now officially convinced with a scream in her head, she listens. Natsu tells Lucy that she should meet him at the tree in the South Park. As she asks why, Natsu tells her that it is important and make sure that she will come alone. Lucy notices that he is blushing, and as he left, there is steam coming off Lucy's head. Back at her home, Lucy is even more concerned with Natsu's "definite" confession of love. She plans to turn him down, but states that they are teammates after all. Yet, her actions, such as searching for the perfect underwear, and asking Cancer to make her look better, but punches him through the sky realizing she is acting stupidly. Walking towards the park, Lucy keeps on telling herself to get a hold of herself and that things will be alright. Natsu's greeting, however, caused her to lose her calm condition again. Lucy nervously wonders what will she do because she doesn't really know how to reject people. Natsu, however, begins digging with a shovel and tells Lucy that she's late. He then tells her to summon Virgo. Lucy is confused by this. Natsu continues by saying that the ground is really hard and believes that Virgo could break it. Lucy asks about the important thing he want to say. Natsu, after making sure that no one is looking, tells her that there is an important treasure hidden in that ground. The treasure is apparently an album of some of the most embarrassing photos of Fairy Tail Members, and Makarov had it buried away ages ago. Lucy then asks about the rumors of Natsu having a crush on someone and keeps telling that he wants to see her. He replies that he didn't like or hate Virgo, but just needs her. Upon hearing that, Lucy screams and slaps Natsu in the face. As Natsu wonders what is going on, Lucy calls herself the biggest moron in the world. Yet another day at the Guild, Lucy is seating in the front of the counter again. Mirajane, playing matchmaking again, says that Gray may like Lucy this time. However, Lucy asks Mirajane to leave her in peace. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Trivia *In the afterword of the Fairy Tail S Volume #1 that this specific omake is contained in, Hiro Mashima explains that he never originally intended any romance between Natsu and Lucy, moreso writing them currently as "more than friends, less than lovers" and that he likes their relationship.Fairy Tail S Volume #1: Afterword References Navigation